ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Destination Truth Season 6 (15sturmelle's version)
Please note that this is my idea of what a sixth season of Destination Truth would be like. I hope you all will like it nonetheless. Without further ado, let's get right into listing the episodes: * Episode 1: Bear Lake Monster/Dohbar-Chu: Josh and the team head to Utah in search of the Bear Lake Monster. Next Josh and the team head to Ireland in search of the Dohbar-Chu * Episode 2: Bobo/Owlman: Josh and the team head to California in search of the Monster of Monterey. Next it's off to England in search of the Owlman. * Episode 3: White River Monster/Dover Demon: Josh and the team head to Arkansas tracking reports of a giant fish like river monster. The investigation continues as Josh and the team head to Massachusetts in search of an alien like humanoid. * Episode 4: Altamaha-ha/Monkey Man of Delhi: Josh and the team go to Georgia in search of the Altamaha-ha. Next Josh and the team go to India in search of a monkey like creature. * Episode 5: Ozark Howler/Lake Tianchi Monster: Josh and the team trek across the snowy mountains of Missouri in search of the Ozark Howler. Next the team heads to China in search of China's version of Nessie. * Episode 6: Wendigo/Maryland Goatman: Josh and the team head to the mountains of Western Canada in search of the flesh eating Wendigo. Next the team heads to Maryland in search of a mysterious satyr like creature. * Episode 7: Batsquatch/Spottsville Monster: Josh and the team head to Washington in search of a humanoid creature that's said to be a cross between a bat and Bigfoot. Next the team goes to Kentucky in search of a Bigfoot from deep in the swamps of Kentucky. * Episode 8: Adjule/Toronto Tunnel Monster: Josh and the team go to Northern Africa in search of a canine like monster. Next the team heads to Toronto in search of a creature hidden deep beneath an abandoned section of a subway. * Episode 9: Appalachian Black Panther/Loveland Frogmen: Josh and the team head to New York in search of a panther that has been sighted in the appalachian mountain range of New York. Next the team heads to Ohio in search of a frog like creature. * Episode 10: Vampire Beast/Queensland Tiger: Josh and the team travel to North Carolina in search of a creature responsible for the death of livestock and pets. Next the team travels to the Queensland region of Australia in search of a tiger like creature. * Episode 11: Gator Man/Ennedi Tiger: Josh and the team go to New Jersey to search for a humanoid alligator creature. Next the team travels to Africa in search of a tiger like animal. * Episode 12: Mantis Man/Michigan Dogman: The team takes their investigation to the rivers of New Jersey in search of a mantis like creature. The team travels to Michigan in search of a werewolf like animal. * Episode 13: Lone Pine Mountain Devil/Malawi Terror Beast: The team heads to California in search of a flying raptor like animal. The team travels to the Malawi region of Africa in search of a dangerous hyena like beast. * Episode 14: Pigman/Tsuchinoko: Josh and the team travel to Vermont in search of a pig like humanoid. The investigation continues in Japan as the team goes in search of a snake like creature. * Episode 15: Flatwoods Monster/Higabon: Josh and the team travel to West Virginia in search of an unknown extraterrestrial creature. The team's investigation continues in Japan as they search for Japan's own Bigfoot. * Episode 16: Pope Lick Monster/Con Rit: The team heads to Kentucky in search of a sheep like creature. Next the team travels to Vietnam in search of a centipede like creature. * Episode 17: Old Yellow Top/Hopkinsville Goblins: Josh and the team go to Canada in search of a Sasquatch like creature. The team travels to Kentucky in search of small humanoid creatures. * Episode 18: Green Clawed Beast/Melonheads: The team heads to Indiana in search of an aquatic reptile like creature. The team heads to Ohio in search of humanoid creatures with enlarged heads. * Episode 19: Honey Island Swamp Monster/Waitoreke: Josh and the team travel to Louisana and venture into the muddy bayou in search of a swamp beast. Josh and the team head to New Zealand in search of a otter like creature. * Episode 20: Beckett's Castle/Menehune: Josh and the team take their paranormal investigation to Beckett's Castle in the Maine town of Cape Elizabeth. Next the team travels to Hawaii in search of a race of pygmy humanoids. * Episode 21: Mogollon Monster/Allier River Monster: Josh and the team travel to the Mogollon Rim in search of Arizona's version of Bigfoot. The adventure continues in France as they search for a three headed snake-like monster. * Episode 22: Rolling Hills Asylum/Cherufe: Josh's paranormal investigation takes him and the team to an abandoned asylum in New York haunted by the spirits of its former residents. Next the team travel to the Chile region of South America in search of a magma monster. *Episode 23: Aiatar/Mitla: Josh and the team go to Finland in search of a reptilian animal. Next the team travels to the Bolivian rainforest of South America in search of a canine like animal. * Episode 24: Skinwalker/Chickcarney: Josh and the team return to Arizona, this time tracking reports of coyote sightings around a ranch known as Skinwalker Ranch. Next the team head to the Andros Islands in The Bahamas in search of a bird like animal. *Episode 25: Ramidreju/Barmanu: Josh and the team go to Spain in search of a weasel like animal. Next the team goes to Pakistan in search of their version of Bigfoot. * Episode 26: Pere Lachaise Cemetery/Lautoka Dwarves: Josh and the team go to a haunted cemetery in France. The adventure continues in Fiji as the team searches for a race of hairy humanoids sighted in Fiji. * Episode 27: Wessobrunn Monastery/Arabhar: Josh and the team go to a haunted monastery in Germany. The team's adventure continues in Saudi Arabia as they look for a flying snake like animal. * Episode 28: Al Qasimi Palace/River Thames Monster: Josh and the team go to a haunted palace in the United Arab Emirates. The search continues in the United Kingdom as the team searches for reports of river monster sightings. * Episode 29: Beast of Dean/Typhonic Beast: Josh and the team return to England, this time in search of a pig like animal. The investigation continues in Egypt as the team searches for a canine like beast * Episode 30: Castillo San Felipe del Morro/Jba Fofi: Josh and the team go to a haunted fortress in Puerto Rico. The adventure continues in Central Africa as the team investigates reports of giant spider sightings. * Episode 31: Berbalang/Partridge Creek Beast: Josh and the team go to the Philippines in search of a gargoyle like demon. The journey continues as the team goes to Canada in search of reports of a living dinosaur. * Episode 32: Halszka Tower/Waheela: Josh and the team go to a haunted tower in Poland. The investigation continues in Alaska as the team investigates reports of sightings of a wolf like animal sighted in Alaska. * Episode 33: Pogeyan/Voregaard Manor: Josh and the team return to India in search of a feline like animal. Next Josh and the team go to a haunted manor in Denmark. * Episode 34: Rose Hall/Girona Gremlin: Josh and the team go to a haunted building in Jamaica. Next the team goes to Spain in search of a small humanoid gremlin creature. * Episode 35: Ait-Ben-Haddou/Morag: The team go to a haunted town in Morocco. The investigation continues in Scotland as the team investigates reports of lake monster sightings. * Episode 36: The Vampire of Moca/Yuma Territorial Prison: The team return to Puerto Rico in search of reports of chupucabra sightings. Next the team go to investigate a haunted prison in Arizona. * Episode 37: Black Eyed Children/Lechuza: Josh and the team go to Texas in search of reports of black eyed humanoids. Next the team goes to Mexico in search of Mexico's version of the Greek harpy. * Episode 38: Kipapa Gulch/Bukit Timah Monkey Man: Josh and the team go to a haunted gulch in Hawaii. Next the team go to Singapore in search of a monkey like animal. * Episode 39: Tatzelwurm/Blue Mountains Panther: Josh and the team return to Germany in search of a salamander like animal. Next the team return to Australia in search of reports of sightings of a feline like animal sighted in Australia. * Episode 40: Akasaka Mansion/The Lady Ghost of La Roche: As part of one final paranormal investigation, Josh and the team go to Japan one last time for the season finale and also visit Belgium. Locations/episodes visited * Africa (8, 11, 13, 30) * Alaska (32) * Arizona (21, 24, 36) * Arkansas (3) * Australia (10, 39) * Belgium (40) * Bolivia (23) * California (2, 13) * Canada (6, 8, 17, 31) * Chile (22) * China (5) * Denmark (33) * Egypt (29) * England (2, 29) * Fiji (26) * Finland (23) * France (21, 26) * Georgia (4) * Germany (27, 39) * Hawaii (20, 38) * India (4, 33) * Indiana (18) * Ireland (1) * Jamaica (34) * Japan (14, 15, 40) * Kentucky (7, 16, 17) * Louisiana (19) * Maine (20) * Maryland (6) * Massachusetts (3) * Mexico (37) * Michigan (12) * Missouri (5) * Morocco (35) * New Jersey (11, 12) * New York (9, 22) * New Zealand (19) * North Carolina (10) * Ohio (9, 18) * Pakistan (25) * Poland (32) * Puerto Rico (30, 36) * Saudi Arabia (27) * Scotland (35) * Singapore (38) * Spain (25, 34) * Texas (37) * The Bahamas (24) * The Philippines (31) * United Arab Emirates (28) * United Kingdom (28) * Utah (1) * Vermont (14) * Vietnam (16) * Washington (7) * West Virginia (15)